Desconhecido
by Maria Lua
Summary: Era como se ele só estivesse assistindo a vida passar. Um observador que nunca me olhava. Um desconhecido. Todos Humanos -Serie Cotidiano-


**Desconhecido**

**Narrado por Bella**

Resumindo tudo ele era simplesmente perfeito. O modo confiante como andava. A forma displicente que arrepiava os seus cabelos cor de bronze quando entediado. O modo como mordia os lábios vermelhos e convidativos quando estava concentrando. O jeito como os olhos verde-esmeralda percorriam toda a rua sem nunca parar em lugar algum. Era como se ele só estivesse assistindo a vida passar. Um observador que nunca me olhava. Um desconhecido.

Eu nunca cansei de imaginar como seria o seu toque. Se a pele dele era realmente macia como aparentava ser. Como seria o timbre da sua voz? Rouco? Suave? Tão misteriosa quando o dono? Ele me encantava.

Ele passava toda manhã na frente da minha livraria e jantávamos no mesmo restaurante. Eu não sabia muito sobre ele, apenas que trabalhava de terno, adorava comidas simples, tomava café após as refeições e só aparecia no restaurante de segunda a quinta. Pouco, mas cada gesto dele mexia e muito comigo.

Suspirei sonhadora quando o vi passando. Lindo como sempre. Seguro como sempre. Serio e aparentemente triste como sempre. Ainda passei algum tempo olhando por onde ele havia passado e sorri. Levantei quando o meu ritual matutino acabou e saí da minha loja a fechando. Andei poucos metros e entrei no antiquário que havia ali na mesma rua.

-Ola Jasper - Cumprimentei sorrindo de forma animada - Cadê a Alice?

Jasper e Alice Hale eram o meu casal mais querido. Eles sempre foram amigos e se casaram no ano anterior. O Jasper era um homem muito bonito e extremamente educado. Ele possuía cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. A Alice era meiga, delicada e totalmente imperativa. Os cabelos negros eram curtos e isso junto aos olhos caramelizados lhe davam uma falsa aparência de frágil ainda mais com a barriga saliente de seis meses de gravidez.

-Ola Bella! - Cumprimentou Alice de forma animada - Gostou da roupinha de grávida que eu criei?

-Ola amiga. Você como sempre está linda - Falei sorrindo abertamente - Hoje nem vim para conversar vim para dar lucro a vocês. Vou comprar aquele espelho que eu to namorando há séculos.

A Alice sorriu animada como sempre e o Jasper foi pegar as caixas necessárias para embalá-lo. Eu fui ate o meu objeto de desejo e encontrei uma mulher de calças jeans, sandália rasteira, blusa batinha azul, cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e olhos cor de chocolate brilhando de empolgação refletida. O espelho era de corpo inteiro com uma moldura toda trabalhada a mão com desenhos de flor de cerejeira. Ele era lindo.

O Jasper sempre gentil foi deixá-lo no meu quarto que ficava na parte de cima da minha livraria. Passei algum tempo admirando a minha aquisição e depois desci para a minha nada movimentada loja. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo vazia, já que vendia apenas clássico. Na verdade ela só lotava quando as escolas mandavam os alunos levem paradidaticos. Mas, o dia passou bem. Sete clientes, três compras e muita conversas jogada fora. Eu estava apanhando um exemplar que havia caído no chão quando escutei a sininho da porta tocando.

-Desculpa, mas já estamos fechando - Falei me levantando.

-Por favor, é só um livro - Pediu uma voz masculina, rouca, porém suave com um quê de mistério e extremamente musical.

-Então... - Eu parei de falar quando vi quem era a pessoal. Ela o meu anjo caído de olhos verdes e cabelo de cor peculiar.

-Bom, eu quero o livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" de Jane Austin - Pediu ele e eu finalmente saí do transe em que estava.

-Claro senhor - Falei tentando esconder o nervosismo da minha voz, mas acho que não consegui. Saí de trás do balcão e passei por ele em meio a tropeços em direção a prateleira de clássicos ingleses, contudo a procura estava sendo difícil, pois o perfume dele estava impregnado no ambiente. Voltei para o balcão finalmente com o exemplar na mão.

-Embrulho para presente - Avisou ele e eu confirmei tentando prestar o máximo de atenção para não cortar a mão. Ele infelizmente pagou com dinheiro fazendo com que eu não descobrisse o seu nome e assim que o meu desconhecido saiu eu desabei em uma cadeira derretida. Ele era ainda mais lindo de perto e que voz...que perfume.

Suspirei entorpecida e levantei para ir jantar no restaurante/lanchonete do Jacob. Entrei e lá estava ele sentado na mesma mesa de sempre. Sorri internamente e fui para o balcão jogar conversa fora com Leah a namorado do Jacob e minha amiga de infância.

A porta foi novamente aberta e eu vi com o meu coração doendo o meu desconhecido levantar para receber a mulher que havia entrado. Eu sou mesmo burra de pensar que aquele ser lindo seria solteiro. Agora lá estava eu assistindo ele abraçando uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já vi. Ela tinha cabelos loiros, longos aparentemente sedosos, olhos azuis e corpo perfeito. Sento meus olhos lacrimejarem e desviei os olhos tentando me resguarda.

-Leah, eu só vim te dar um "oi". Eu já vou - Falei de maneira apressada saindo do banco que estava sentada na toda e acabei esbarrando em uma garçonete a fazendo derrubar a bandeja que estava segurando atraindo todas as atenções do lugar.

-Desculpa Jéssica! Por favor, desculpa - Pedi e assim que ela me ofereceu um sorriso seco saí de lá fugindo dos olhares risonhos e curiosos. Fugindo do olhar esmeraldino que pela primeira vez pareciam me enxergar.

Cheguei na minha livraria ainda envergonhada. Tremia tanto a mão que acabei deixando a minha chave cair no chão, mas antes que eu pudesse apanhá-la outra mão o fez.

-Aqui - Falou um homem bonito, bem musculoso com cabelos negros curtos e olhos verde-oliva.

-Obrigada! - Agradeci e ele acenou com a cabeça passando a rua e entrando no restaurante.

Entrei na minha loja deixando finalmente as lágrimas caírem. Subi as escadas quase me arrastando me jogando na minha cama de roupa e tudo tentando não notar a solidão que cercava o quanto e abraçada ao meu travesseiro rezei que o sono chegasse logo.

Na manha seguinte acordei decidida a esquecer aquela ilusão boba de ser apaixonado por um desconhecido. Desci desanimada e assim que abri a loja a Leah chegou esbravejando que o meu desconhecido era solteiro, que assim que saí um grandalhão apareceu beijando a loira. Eu odiei saber que aquela noticia me deixava feliz.

-Eu também descobri o nome dele. É...

-Para! Eu não quero saber! - Pedi cortando a sua frase no meio - Eu decidi deixar essa ilusão para lá.

A Leah apenas riu escrevendo o nome dele em um papelzinho me entregando e logo saiu. Passei uns dez minutos olhando para o papel e logo joguei aquela história de desistir de uma ilusão no lixo e abri o papel lendo o nome _Edward _escrito. Sorri achando que o nome combinava com ele e voltei ao meu bom humor costumeiro.

Uma semana passou e já fazia dois dias que eu não via o Edward tanto na rua quanto no restaurante. Como a minha livraria estava vazia coloquei um som alto e comecei a meio que me movimentar no ritmo já que não sabia dançar enquanto arrumava o balcão para me animar um pouco. Quando estava no auge da empolgação eu olhei para a vitrine e lá estava ele me assistindo com as sobrancelhas franzidas com uma expressão divertida.

Porque eu sempre tenho que passar vergonha com ele por perto? Virei de costas corando e quase chorei de vergonha quando escutei o barulho do sino da porta. Usando toda a minha força de vontade virei para encará-lo.

-Você fica ótima dançando - Comentou ele segurando o riso.

-Obrigada! - Falei corando ainda mais se é possível - O que o senhor deseja?

-Na verdade eu quero sua ajuda - Falou ele ainda com a expressão divertida - Minha mãe adorou o outro livro que eu levei e quero um daquele estilo.

Eu sorri. Minha mãe sempre fala que se quer saber se o homem será um bom marido tem que reparar se ele era um bom filho. Saí de trás do balcão esquecendo até que estava descalça e tirei outro livro da prateleira de clássicos ingleses. Mas, hoje, justo hoje eu tinha que estar usando uma saia longa estilo hippie e pisei na barra caindo, mas felizmente ou infelizmente o meu desconhecido me segurou de forma firme entre os seus braços fortes.

**Admito:** _parei de respirar_.

Se eu achava os olhos dele perfeitos de longe de perto eles eram fascinantes. Eram frios, mas a forma como ele me olhava fazia o meu corpo pegar fogo. Eu sabia que deveria me afastar, corando e pedindo desculpas. Contudo, qual seria a chance de ter ele perto de mim de novo?

-Você ta bem? - Perguntou ele me presenteando com um sorriso torto.

-To! Por favor, desculpa - Pedi me afastando corando - Esse livro também é de Jane Austin se chama Razão e Sensibilidade é muito bonito.

-Espero mesmo que sim, é... - Falou ele e era impressão minha ou ele estava perguntando o meu nome?

-Isabella, Bella - Respondi e só para confirmar falei - E o seu?

-Edward - Respondeu ele e eu sorri - Embrulho para presente.

Eu embrulhei o livro e ele se despediu. Passei o fim de semana relembrando a sensação do seu corpo perto do meu ou imaginado onde ele estaria. A segunda amanheceu chovendo então não pude vê-lo passar. À noite saí da minha livraria e entrei no restaurante esperançosa, mas ele ainda não tinha chegado.

-Isabella? - Perguntou aquela voz rouca, porém suava com um quê de mistério extremamente musical e eu me virei para me perder na imensidão que eram os seus olhos - Posso sentar aqui?

-Claro, não gosto de jantar sozinha - Respondi sorrindo e ele se sentou na minha frente - Pode me chamar de Bella, eu prefiro.

Essa cena se repetiu o resto da semana e eu descobri que ele era advogado, tinha carro, mas por algum motivo gostava de andar. Era musico nas horas vagas e que adorava morango. Ele não falava muito, mas era uma companhia extremamente agradável e eu que normalmente só escutava me via falando abertamente.

Um mês passou e o Edward aos poucos foi entrando definitivamente na minha vida. Aos poucos ele ia se abrindo comigo e até me levou para conhecer seus pais com quem jantava toda sexta. Esme e Carlisle Cullen eram simplesmente adoráveis. Com o tempo acabei conhecendo também o seu irmão Emmett que por acaso era o grandalhão que havia me ajudado com a chave e sua cunhada, Rosalie, a loira deslumbrante do restaurante.

-No que você está pensando? - Perguntei fazendo círculos com o dedo indicador no seu peito nu.

-No quanto esse espelho é sua cara - Respondeu Edward e eu ri com vontade. Essa foi a primeira vez que nós fizemos amor. Havia sido perfeito, era como se nós nos completássemos. Era companheirismo unido à paixão e descoberta. Um encaixe perfeito.

-Eu passei muito tempo economizando para comprá-lo - Falei fazendo ele rir - Foi paixão a primeira vista.

-E comigo? Foi paixão a primeira vista? - Perguntou Edward divertido. A Leah e o Jacob haviam contado sobre a minha obsessão de vê-lo passar.

-Quem sabe - Falei sorrindo envergonhada.

-Posso te contar um segredo? - Perguntou ele se movendo até que seu corpo ficasse em cima do meu.

-O que? - Perguntei com um fio de voz tentando raciocinar com ele beijando o meu pescoço.

-Eu só passava aqui pela sua loja para poder te ver. Demorei séculos para criar coragem de entrar - Falou Edward corando de leve enquanto eu o olhava assustado. Eu podia até saber mais dele. Saber que sua pele era realmente macia, que sua voz era rouca, porém suave com um quê de mistério e extremamente musical, que seu beijo tinha o poder de levar a minha pessoa para outra dimensão. Contudo, o Edward será sempre um desconhecido que me encantava com cada nova descoberta.

**FIM**

**N/a: Oi!!**

**Bom, essa é a primeira fic da "Serie Cotidiano" que seria coisas que poderiam acontecer com qualquer pessoa mesclado com uma imaginação monstra da autora que vus fala. **

**Então o que acharam??**

**Boa? Ruim? Legal? Ótima? Maravilhosa?**

**Dêem a suas opiniões!!**

**E se quiserem que tenha mais dessas shorts avisem e podem até da sugestões de pequenas situações que eu tento criar uma história.**

**Então não esqueçam de mandar reviews ta??**

**=******


End file.
